Scent Of Blue
by TotalGamer98
Summary: One-Shot. SoulXMaka. After a severe argument that causes Soul to storm off, Maka has time to think about their relationship, and if she thinks it's worth chasing after. As the meister continually denies her feelings, a revelation shall strike that will change everything.


Scent Of Blue

By TotalGamer98

Hey all! I've gotten around to writing my second fanfic, this time for Soul Eater. Based off the Soul Eater Repeat Show ending theme 1, it's my own take on what happened, but is (hopefully) easy to understand without having seen the actual video. Written from Maka's point of view. I own neither Soul Eater or the music video this is based off of. Fave, rate, comment, et cetera. Mostly, Enjoy.

We had gotten in a fight. I remembered that much. What I failed to remember, however, was what the argument was even about. I simply recalled that it was a heated debate, but evidently over a matter so trivial that it wasn't even worth recollecting. I sighed and leaned back, my head making a gentle thump as it slowly collided with the wall.

He had been gone too long.

He'd stormed off after yelling in my face, his voice bursting from his lungs so forcefully after getting up in my face that he spit on me. I had screamed after him, telling him what a jerk he was, but he didn't turn around. He simply kept quickly walking, rather stomping, down the street, ignoring me, which just caused me to scream even louder.

"Good riddance! Get out of my sight, stupid excuse for a scythe!"

Had I really said that?

I sighed again, leaning forward on my bed and burying my face in the pillow I clutched in my lap. Those events had occurred last night, and he still hadn't returned. I was worried. What if he never came back? What if that argument had so upset our soul wavelengths that we were no longer compatible, and he had gone to find a different partner? He wouldn't, would he?

I turned as my bedroom door opened suddenly. I leaned over, smiling again, convinced that he had returned and was coming to apologize. I would interrupt him, of course, and say it was my fault. I knew that for sure. I could picture him standing there, his unusual red gaze looking somberly down at me. Then the vision faded, and I was left with a door with a broken latch that had been pushed open by the wind. My smile left my face as I leaned back again, and then stood. Leaving the pillow on the bed, I quickly changed out of my pajamas and into my usual t-shirt, then pulled over my yellow sweater and tie. To complete the look, I put on my pleated skirt and coat and pulled on my shoes. I needed to get my mind off him.

I began walking. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I had to get out of the house. The guilt and loneliness from sending him away that I had pressed on myself was becoming unbearable.

Just a normal walk, I told myself. I wouldn't have to talk to anybody, I'd just be alone with my thoughts. I tried to think of other things, but my mind kept drifting back to him. I could see his face when I blinked. I was surprised to find myself wanting to see that face again, wanting to hold my eyes closed for just a second longer so I could continue to gaze at him. I shook my head to clear the thought. I sounded ridiculous. Besides, I wanted to take my mind off of him, not see him more. I thought.

I passed Black Star and Tsubaki in the park. They looked so peaceful that I stopped and didn't realize I was staring. Black Star was asleep and snoring, his head in Tsubaki's lap was she patted his head gently, like an older sister guarding her brother so he slept without interruption. She knew he needed rest; he had been training so hard lately. And it was most likely special moments like these where all was quiet that brought them closer together. Tsubaki didn't notice me as she began to hum quietly, causing her meister to smile in his sleep. I turned away and resumed walking. The scene was reminding me of him and I was trying to avoid that. But I remembered it all the same; when I was hurt one time and he stayed by my side the entire duration of my bed rest period.

And then the memory resurfaced that I had believed was a dream.

I had been falling asleep, a severe blow to my leg in an earlier battle causing Naigus to confine me to an infirmary bed for a week. I remember her telling him to leave, that visitors were required to exit after eight p.m. But he refused.

"I'm not leaving." He demanded. "And if I have to fight you for the right to stay here, I will." He growled.

Naigus rolled her eyes and left. Then, as my eyes were closing, I saw him approach me. He sat down beside me and gently clutched my hand. He sounded far away, as if it was a dream, but now I am sure I heard him whisper to me.

"You'll be fine, Maka. I'll make sure of it."

My eyes snapped open as I heard voices and realized I had been daydreaming. Down the steps in the street near where I had been leaning against a wall, Kid, Patty and Liz walked. I couldn't hear them, but I could see them clearly. Liz was talking to her sister, sharing some information that obviously surprised the younger Thompson, for wide-eyed she quickly turned to her meister and began to tell him what she had just heard, Liz joining in. Kid smiled, enjoying the company. I turned away again. It seemed as if everywhere I went, whoever I saw, always made me long for him.

I decided to visit Crona. He had so little in common with the scythe I denied my longing for that he couldn't possibly remind me of him. He smiled at me as I opened the heavy metal door that led to his room. We talked for a while. He was friendly, but Ragnarok butted in and demanded food about midway through our conversation. I discovered I had been so absentminded all day that I forgot to bring his usual candy. He got angry and started swinging his tiny fists around, but instantly after I told him that I would bring twice as much goodies for him next time, he calmed down. But his yelling had begun to remind me of the argument last night, and I didn't stay much longer. Crona smiled in his sad way and gently waved goodbye, clutching his pillow and cuddling against it in the corner, while Ragnarok reminded me to bring tons of candy next time. I barely noticed them.

I continued to walk, my thoughts churning in my head.

I wanted to see him.

My feet began to move faster as I pulled my gloved hands out of my pockets.

I was tired of denying it.

My sandals made a "clack-clack" sound as they tread against the street, going ever faster.

He was my other half. We completed each other. Without him, I wasn't even a meister. I was useless. I needed him.

I was running now, not knowing where I was going as I pumped my arms and pelted forward.

I wanted to see him again. I missed him. I missed his smile, his voice, even his attitude. It made him who he was, and I loved it. Alone, I was empty. I needed my heart, my…

Soul.

I stopped dead and whipped around. I thought I had seen him, but there was nothing. Maybe it was a trick of the light, or the result of my overactive imagination combining with my longing. But he wasn't there. Before I knew it, my eyes were wet. I leaned forward, holding my hands on my knees as I hung my head. I was ashamed of the tears falling from my face to the flagstones underfoot, but I couldn't stop them. Then I saw those familiar brown shoes walking up to me, across from mine. I quickly looked up and into his crimson gaze. His expression was his neutral one, resembling a slight grimace, but I knew he was simply analyzing the scene. I braced myself to apologize, or for his own apology, but he surprised me.

He burst out laughing.

His hand reached forward and roughly ruffled my hair. "What are you crying for, Maka? You look like an idiot." He grinned.

I growled as my head shot up. "Stop it, Soul!" I exclaimed, glaring at him before I thought about the consequences, such as the start of another feud. But he simply puffed air out of his lungs, as if blowing away my attitude and dismissing it. He then looked up, and I followed his gaze. The sky was clear and open, with the sun shining bright.

Just like our future.


End file.
